futureofhumanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars (Archived)
Archival Data * Archival Date: February 26th, 2019 * Reason: First Mars page * Archiver: Dinotrakker Introduction Mars is the fourth planet from Sol and the first planet to be terraformed by humans. Mars is home to thriving forests, extreme mountain ranges, and tropical savannahs. With a population and economy almost comparable to Terra's, Mars is a thriving world worthy of a wiki page. History Pre Terraforming Proto-Martians Early in Mars' history when the planet had naturally-occurring water and a stable atmosphere, single-celled organisms were able to evolve in Mars' oceans. These organisms were able to reach a population of around 1,000 before a large solar flare destroyed Mars' atmosphere and rendered the organisms extinct. The fossils of these Proto-Martians were discovered around 2120 and are now on display in museums all over the solar system. Robotic Exploration The first successful mission to study mars was Mariner 4, launched in 1975 as a fly-by. Mariner 4 helped tremendously in the study of Mars and it's workings and removed many misconceptions about the planet, including one that said that Mars' was home to intelligent life that had constructed canals all over the surface. Mariner 4 was followed by 5 more missions to fly-by and orbit the planet. The first mission to land on Mars was Viking 1, which touched down on Mars July 20th, 1976. Viking 1 was followed by many more landers and robotic rovers to the surface of Mars in the coming years. Human Exploration The first successful landing of humans on Mars was Ares 1, touching down November 9th, 2018. Ares 1 carried a crew of six astronauts from the United States of America, Republic of Greater Russia, Republic of China, Germany, France, and Great Britain. Ares 1 was hailed as the start of a new space-age for humanity and the beginning of a bright future among the stars. After this, 14 more Ares missions would follow, culminating in the terraforming of Mars. Terraforming On November 9th, 2050, The United Nations Space Administration and the governments of Terra signed the Ares Concordat, authorizing and committing to the half-century long project of terraforming Mars into a world habitable for human life. Soon after the Concordat was signed, thousands of humans and millions of tons of supplies flooded to Mars in order to help out with the Terraforming process and secure a spot on the New World. Within months, greenhouse gas producing factories were in operation and plans were in place to direct Thermonuclear warheads into Mars' icecaps in order to melt them. By 2132, Mars was completely terraformed and completely ready for human settlement. Post Terraforming Although humans had been living on Mars since the early 2100s, Once Mars was completely ready to be settled, commonwealths controlled by the eight nations of the world began to pop up all over the new land, the first being the Commonwealth of Tharsis, controlled by the United States of America. Once these commonwealths had been created and Mars' geopolitical climate was stable, Mars' was able to become the thriving world it is today. Commonwealths of Mars Category:Mars Category:Archived Pages